The New Hopps Family Home
The new family home for Nick and Judy is located near the center of Bunnyburrow. It is small by the standards of the village (especially considering how many offspring its denizens usually have), but still a very cozy little house in the countryside. It is also where Nick and Judy spend the rest of their days after settling down, getting married and having children. '''Description The house is on a tiny hill, surrounded by its garden and farm. Four large oak trees surround the house too, and in the backyard is a small swimming pool that is used frequently during summer. Nick and Judy´s home is a wooden house that is reddish-brown in color with round windows and its doorknobs made out of brass. There´s a small playground area in the garden for the children too. '''Who live in the house - Judy Hopps - Nick Hopps - Ginnifer Hopps - Jason Hopps - Byron Hopps - Rich Hopps - Josie Hopps - Laverne Hopps - Jonathan Hopps '''Friends and relatives that visit the house frequently - Flash and Priscilla - Finnick - Chief Bogo - Benjamin Clawhauser - Bonnie and Stu Hopps - Violet and Cotton as well as many of Judy´s siblings and other relatives - Skye - Gazelle - Emmitt and Mrs Otterton - John and Mrs Wilde - Gideon Grey '''The floors and the rooms - First floor: Has a spacious living room with a warm fireplace and comfy couches, as well as a traditional Bunnyburrow kitchen. Near that is also a door leading to the garage where Nick´s car is. Also, this floor as well as the second and the third all have their own bathrooms. - Second floor: Nick and Judy´s bedroom, where their youngest children Laverne and Jonathan also sleep in a crib at the same room. Next to that is a work room with computers and all the necessary office supplies for Nick´s work. - Third floor: The bedroom for the children as a few guest rooms. As they grow older, they´ll eventually get their own rooms in this floor too. - Attic: Most of the stuff that Nick and Judy don´t use that much anymore are here. Also, Judy has put her badge and uniform proudly in display here to serve as memories of her days in the force. - Basement: Located below the first floor, most of their food and farm supplies are here for example. Also kept there are the washing room, and the wine cellar the best wines made by the Hopps family. '''Notes - The house´s appearance and design is inspired by Bag End from The Lord of the Rings. - Nick´s car is a red convertible. - While living in here, Nick still uses his familiar attire, while Judy has changed her uniform to her carrot farmer outfit that she had later in the movie. - The foods grown in their farm include pumpkins,melons, cabbage, corn, mushrooms and especially carrots as well as blueberries. - The house is located in a place where there is a rather short distance to all the necessary places, whether it´d be Nick´s workplace, the school of the children or the shopping area of the village. -Despite living now at Bunnyburrow, Nick, Judy and their children do still visit Zootopia occasionally. -At the gate of the house´s garden are located statues of a fox and a rabbit, to symbolize the union between predator and prey. -During Christmas and other important holidays, Nick and Judy invite their parents and siblings to spend those with them in here too. Category:Houses Category:Homes Category:Locations Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:Fanon Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon